


Is That Code For Something?

by cdelbridge



Category: johnlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 02:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge
Summary: For the 221B Challenge prompt garden hose.





	Is That Code For Something?

“Sherlock!”, yelled John Watson from the garden, “get down here and untangle this garden hose! You’re supposed to wind it up so this doesn’t happen!” He picked up the hose mass in disgust and muttered, “Arsehole!”

Several seconds later, “Sherlock Holmes!” Finally a bare chested consulting detective appeared at the window.

“Well! I’m naked, erect and waiting! What’s taking you so long?” Sherlock poked his head out the window. “Quit playing with that god damn thing and get in here and do me!”

The good doctor just stood there with his mouth open. Finally deciding the lesser evil was to go inside before the crazy, naked (erect!!) man came looking for him, John did just that. He found his spouse reclining on their bed, lightly massaging his erection.

“Sherlock!” he looked down at his spouse, “yes very nice erection, but how did you get “let’s have sex” out of “Come down and untangle this garden hose”?” Against his will he found himself getting hard.

“Oh, you were serious?” said the naked man on the bed, “I thought that was code for you wanted to do me!”

“Code?!?! Untangle this garden hose is code for what exactly?” he asked, removing his shirt.

Sherlock crawled across the bed towards John, “for this”, he said, using his hands to reverently hold the massive boner.


End file.
